Shadows
by Lunamaria
Summary: Sometimes she thinks he'll never return. – Minnie


_shadows_.

Sometimes when she is in _solitude_ at night, with nothing but the hollow halls and an empty bed and an empty throne to keep her company, she begins think that maybe it will always be like this. Heartaches and headaches. She wonders if she will be Queen by herself and be missing him forever and if that maybe, just maybe, something fatal or horrible happened to him.

She doesn't have much time to think about these things and even less time to occupy and host such thoughts. She isn't as strong as the King thinks. She cannot help but feel insecure and unloved that her husband left without a word of goodbye and didn't entrust her with things like Keyblade wars, destruction, and heartless. He left her with a kingdom, the broken heart of Daisy, and even her own cracked heart to mend that is nearing unfixable.

She inadvertently happens upon questions like _why_ and other things that question Mickey's loyalty. She hates those thoughts, but deep inside she can't help but feel isolated from him and wonder if he's really worth it. Then she sees his seal on envelopes and she is reminded of why she loves the mouse so much and just how very much the world she is to him and he to her and all other lovely combinations. She just cannot play selfish and place her world before the expanse of the universe (Even though she'd like to).

What is much more frightening to the Queen than heartless and misguided and evil nobodies is the silence and solitude that hugs her at night when the King doesn't.

But she has no time to be panicked and worried and heartsick because she has to be strong for her King who might never return and guide Disney Kingdom in the right course of direction because she hasn't the time for ridiculous little thing like loneliness. She's the Queen.

She wonders occasionally how he is and _where_ he is and if Sora and Donald and Goofy are ensuring his safety and the peace of the cosmos. She can only wonder and never know, because the king was either too protective or too selfish to say _goodbye_ to her or send her word.

Sometimes when she is all alone again at night with dancing shadows to encompass her solitude and fill her hollow heart, she is either sad or angry or worried because sometimes she is afraid that King Mickey isn't strong enough (or if her bed will always be empty), even with the help of a boy and a duck and a dog and a cricket and all those other beings aiding in the cause to end the heartless and nobodies.

The solitude frightens her.

She finds these days that she isn't exactly as strong as when the King was with her, smiling down from his throne or holding her in the gentle summer nights at Disney Castle.

She wonders if he thinks of her as much as she does of him, and if he is really looking after her like he promised so very long ago.

But when she spots subtle shadows fleeting around the corners every now and again in the halls and corridors of Disney Castle, leaving her with only a quick silhouette of two large, round ears… She thinks she'll be all right.

But still, Minnie can only wonder if he'll ever return (and take away her loneliness and her feeling of solitude).

All she can do is wait, and be the Queen he knows she can be.

- -- - -

My word is 'Solitude'.

Mmmkays. First off, this was sort of inspired by ninja.buterfliies  
'puncture' because I thought it was a good idea to focus in on the  
Disney characters like she did. Only, Minnie.

Because, in my opinion, I think she must get lonely at night with no one  
but she, and it's kind of sad, so I chose to reflect on Minnie's feelings,  
because I love Minnie (and Mickey)!

I have to say, although you may not agree, I like this fic.  
I was kind of pending it in Algebra II today, when I really should have been paying  
attention to those darn _Logarithmic Functions_. God, I hate those.

Well, anyhow, this is for _Kousen's _challenge, because, well she is awesome.  
And she was patient and gave me three words to choose from. _Thank you! _

So, Kousen, this is for you, mmkay?

Bai!

disclaimer; standard disclaimer applies.

¤ _composed by lunamaria_.


End file.
